


Tales of Fódlan : The Legends of the Great and Mighty

by Queen_Mareep



Series: Tales of Fódlan : The Legends of the Great and Mighty [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Mareep/pseuds/Queen_Mareep
Summary: It is the Imperial Year 2050. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has been ruling over the unified Fōdlan ever since the Year 1186. While enjoying the long peace and noticing the events of the past being overwritten by the winning side in the war, the young princess decides to take matter into her own hands and write her own truthful history book. She is assisted by the mysterious bard from the Almyra who knows suspiciously a lot about the past of her homeland and her family. Discover the secrets and events that were hidden from the public's eye and uncover the fates of the most famous heroes of the Great War!
Series: Tales of Fódlan : The Legends of the Great and Mighty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799206





	Tales of Fódlan : The Legends of the Great and Mighty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val and Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Val+and+Anna).



> This story line takes place after the events in the Azure Moon route, where Dimitri seizes the throne and defeats Edelgard. Be mindful of spoilers of this route all throughout the work.

**22nd of the Harpstring Moon**

**Imperial Year 2050**

“It will be 250 gold for a pint, miss.”

The heat in the tavern was truly unbearable, it made the awfully strong smell of sweat and alcohol even more unavoidable, however, I felt it was just a part of the true experience. Dim light, which coming from wax candles occupying the tables, was flashing violently as people passed by. The flames were dancing with passion, as if warning of possible dangers they may cause. Another smell that was less noticeable was the feint smell of fish and seaweed which probably came from the table filled with loud seamen arguing about some trivial stuff. I quickly shuffled through gold and silver coins in a leather purse and put them in front of the master of the house who looked pleased at the sum I had given him. I felt a few people's cold stares from the shadows of the inn, and with as much grace as possible I grabbed an enormous cup filled with fresh beer, still bubbling with delight. Unfortunately, the glass was heavier than I had expected, and I almost let out a squeal of pain, but I reassured myself that it was necessary to regain my composure. In a few seconds, which almost felt like eternity, I reached the table and sat down, putting the beer down with a magnificent slam. I sighed and started to look through the pockets inside a cape for my journal, however, I was stopped mid track by some voice coming through the table not that far from mine.

_Hear ya old folk and ya youngsters,_  
_Let ya worries drift away._  
_The Goddess offers her divine protection,_  
_To those with faith, not those with mere strength._

_Let your voice fly straight up the Sky,_  
_So Mother may dwell in joy and pride._  
_Halt the pain and let thy happiness bloom,_  
_'Cause now you'll live in peace for all your life._

Youngster's voice felt as deep as a blue sea and lured all the listeners in. The lute in his hands played a wonderful melody to enrich the song, and for the first time in my life did I hear such a strange type of song. The bard's aria must have been self written — song books wouldn't contain one with such a common folk mannerism written all throughout. Or maybe had his family taught him the tune? By the way he was dressed and a slight accent hidden within lyrics it was pretty easy to deduce that he was not of noble blood. However, I really took interest in his ballad and started immediately writing the lyrics in my notes, well, at least I tried to the best of my ability, but, unfortunately, some lyrics just went by too quickly.

I had no idea how much time had actually passed, but during this mysterious time frame songs about bloody wars, fair maidens and brave knights had truly pleased my ear. When I finally woke up from this vivid trance, I noticed that the bard had gone away from his table, leaving his, to my mind, acquaintances to themselves. I looked around but found neither his tanned silhouette nor his lute. I felt a bit disappointed, because his songs had filled my journal with plenty of scribbles that I felt I had to inspect closer in the library back home. My interest was especially piqued by the songs of some unnamed battles, I just needed to do a thorough comparison with materials in the chronicles.

I had completely forgotten about the astonishingly large beer glass, until I accidentally stumbled into it with my own elbow. In a quick moment of panic I thought I had made a grave mistake, however, thankfully, the glass only stumbled a little and quickly regained its composure without spilling any of its belongings. Probably the Goddess had blessed me... Or she just felt apologetic and tried to redeem such a clumsy move on my part. Either way, I could not have been more thankful to her.

“O Fair lady, you've been sitting alone for far too long. May I ease your loneliness?” some very brute and manly voice came from the above, and I tried not to shiver or show any signs of discomfort, those kinds of uninvited guests were my biggest fear. However, I had to deal with that if I wanted to progress the research further. I quietly said some polite decline, however, the second voice joined in, this time from my left. It was just as rough as the first one.

“Oh come on, m'am, all's fine, we are just nice guys, offering a beautiful maiden some company, what's so wrong about that? And shouldn't you look the people in the eyes when talking, eh?” just from the tone of the voice I felt the disgusting smirk on the physiognomy of this man. I tried to concentrate my eyes on the emerald green paper-back of the journal, so as not to meet their gaze. The gag-inducing smell of alcohol oozed even through my thick cape and made me almost nauseous. I felt so hopeless, even though I already got a course from my brother in conversing with people of such, however, I couldn't move an inch and silently awaited something indescribable to happen any second. However, the Goddess was still protecting me. As soon as I wanted to say, or rather yell out, something, I felt the sudden wave of safety coming from my right.

“Yo, don't annoy her, she's with me, gentlemen” a familiar voice startled me but made me feel better. I still didn't dare to move my body and, out of frustration at myself, started violently scratching the paper back of my notes collection, still feeling completely static.

I heard a disgusting spit, some murmuring about dirty pirates, however, I could also among the usual buzzing of the tavern distinguish the sound of two pairs of shoes stomping away violently. I sighed in relief and looked up at my savior. He was grinning, showing the world some of the whitest and shiniest teeth I had ever seen. Immediately I tried to thank the young man to show my deepest gratitude and also to hide my fluster, however, the bard had a completely another idea of further actions. He grabbed my pint of beer with his free hand and with loads of confidence headed for the exit out of the tavern, his pale cape following his each step. For a second I sat dumbfounded, but as soon as I fell out of my daze I ran as fast as I could after the man — brother's stories of handsome men were completely true, I finally could see that on my own.

*******

“So, are you trying to imply that your actions were for my own good? What utter rubbish!”

I finally caught up with the bard near the horse stables of the inn on the opposite street. I felt completely breathless, but the tanned man looked very amused. The situation, probably, to others would seem just as comedic as to him, it truly felt like a plot line straight out of the draft for some low-budget opera script. The bard, ignoring my irritated looks and pathetic panting, was simply standing and drinking the beer, occasionally fixing his curly noir locks that were falling in front of the sly hazel eyes.

“If you had stayed there any longer, my love, you would have to deal with the bores even meaner than those two. And so the white knight, also known as your humble servant, came to your rescue as a way to say thanks for lending an ear to my songs,” he winked, and I almost let out a loud grunt, however, that would have been too unladylike, Brother would have been terribly disappointed in my actions. “Also, your beer will be my reward, thank you, dear”

Thankfully, I hadn't planned to drink my beer at all, it was just a way for folk to stop offering other unwanted beverages, however, even considering all that, bard's actions were still awful. How could such a foul man manage to entrance me with his melodies and lyrics? Goddess really had gifted the wrong man with an astonishing voice and skill. **  
**

“Wouldn't you say our meeting was predestined, my love?” the young troubadour suddenly exclaimed and made me even more confused than before. Was this phrase connected to his monologue I somehow managed to miss or was it simply something that burst into the mind of this strange one?

“Would you so kindly elaborate, bard? If you continue spitting out such utter nonsense, I will leave you alone with your instrument and, if you managed to forget about that, my drink.”

“Oh, wow, how polite, huh. Your words really sting as painful as a viper,” And another grin, did he have any other expressions or was his laid-back nature the only thing he ever experienced? “Maybe you've no clue who I am, however, as for your identity, it's easy to discover that for anyone with two properly working eyes, Princess.”

My whole body quivered with dread and fear. I am so sorry, brother, I disobeyed your only rule. Was I truly so obvious to common folk? After this incident brother will not be able to support me at these little trips, and my research will be so nigh to the unfruitful end.

“Oh no, my love, no panicking. Even though your blonde locks really make you stand out in Derdriu, your regular citizen wouldn't be able to recognize the royal family from a simple maiden from the village. Before letting your emotions take over your pretty self, would you lend me an ear, Your Highness?” as if he knew I could not give an answer to such a bold statement and question straightaway, the bard quickly emptied the poor beer glass that has lived through too much throughout the night. “I'll take that as a yes then. So, another question — would you so kindly accompany me to Fhirdiad? I've always dreamt of visiting the magnificent capital.”

What has this evening turned into? Was the bard mad? I wouldn't trust to travel such a long distance with a fellow as unreliable as this one, he felt like a kind of adventurous traveler that always ventures into dangerous situations.

“I see, you've unraveled my identity, for that I must applaud you, however, in what world does it mean that now I am ought to help you on your journey, even after I've already repaid my debt to you for amusing me with your beautiful melodies and aiding in the time of dire need. With your charisma and looks you can easily find the guides other than myself.”

“Okay, fair enough, I guess,” with a sudden movement the bard reached for his pocket, hidden under the cloak that reminded me of a warm morning sun in the gray of this evening. Suddenly some white paper with a blood-red family crest, that looked all too familiar, appeared in between the slim fingers. “Now, Princess, would you be so kind and become my travel companion for the next few days? My mare is waiting for me right here, hopefully, yours is also nearby, I would just love to meet your brave stallion from the capital.”

Finally, I was able to look into the hazel eyes and sensed the true nature of a seemingly happy-go-lucky bard. His eyes were as cold as the eyes of my own father, even though the smile gracefully made a permanent stay on his sun-kissed face. He truly intrigued me, and with a crest like his I couldn't decline the suggestion. I gave a quick nod and spun around to go find lovely Aurora. Hopefully, the girl had had enough rest before the exhausting trip.

“Bard, was it truly a coincidence that our paths got intertwined in this tavern?”

“Only the Goddess knows, my love, but I will make the most out of your lovely company,” another wink and grin, and, whistling a catchy melody, he headed towards the stables, leaving the emptied beer glass all too close to the edge of the river.

The bard knew a lot about Fódlan, it was clear right from the start. As he could make use of me to guide him towards his destination, I also could use his assistance in my own research, the journal wouldn't fill itself. I couldn't resist smiling a bit, thinking of all the epic tales and legends I could acquire from the Almyran bard during our future trip.


End file.
